


Last Resort

by Hieiko



Series: It Must Be Tuesday [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU from mid-Season 6. Xander tries to placate his angry wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Resort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the open_on_sunday challenge, "Fat".

"I swear, Ahn, I'm not lying!"

"Yes you are, Xander Harris," Anya cried. "Look at me, I'm bloated! When I look down, I can't even see my feet anymore..."

"I meant it when I said you're still as beautiful as always," Xander said soothingly, sliding his arms around her from behind.

"You're just saying that because I'm carrying your spawn," Anya huffed.

"Hey, it's your spawn, too, you know," replied her husband. "And I'd rather call it a baby."

"Sure you would." Anya was still frowning.

Xander decided to bring out the big guns. "Did I mention it's payday today?"


End file.
